Riding (But Not How You Think)
by PainInSilence
Summary: Dan and his friends were having some car trouble and managed to fixed the problem but with a slight consequence...
**Im sorry it's shorter. Let me know if you want a second chapter or a sequel instead! It would be their trip back. R &R**

* * *

Dan Howell and Phil Lester were known to be virgin drivers. Maybe doing loops in a parking lot with their dad or mum just to have fun, but nothing more. Even into their 20's they only rode the bus. Everyone who they were friends with never bothered them about it either.

Until today.

Today was one of the ones where things went right even if it didn't seem like it. And right now, Dan definitely didn't see anything good coming. Him, Phil, Louis, Alfie, and Jim were having a day out when they realized that Alfie and Phil didn't have their licenses, Jim had barely ever driven (in London? Bad idea), and Louis had a ticket that only permitted him to drive after 5 days. It had only been 3.

They had a car and they had plans but who was gonna drive. They assumed everyone with them couldn't do it and was about to call Tanya with Dan sighed and tapped Louis's shoulder. He took the keys and went to the drivers side. Alfie protested immediately.

"Hey mate! You can't drive without a license!"

Dan replied back, slightly annoyed he had to drive, "I have a license."

The others looked wary but got in the rented Prius anyway. Dan started the car and they were off. About 10 minutes in, Phil asked Dan why he got a license. After all, he certainly didn't drive often.

"Um...I had a job. Back when I was younger."

Alfie joined in, "Were a pizza deliverer? Cuz it'd be great if you could sass our local pizza palace. They're the slowest."

Dan laughed a little, "No."

"Then where did you work?"

Dan was prying his brain for an embarrassing job when a truck cut them off. It caused Dan to have to break but he knew he'd need to move outside the lane. With traffic still moving pretty fast, Dan swerved the wheel until his tired were on wither side of the inch high curb next to them.

He drove till the end and briefly looked back at the driver. It was his old boss! His old boss had tried to run him off the road!

"Jesus christ, he just can't give up can he?"

Knowing his "lackies" were gonna be near by he quickly did an expert U-turn and sped back the way they came. The entire time the others were freaking out.

"What was that! Why are we going back?" Jim wanted to ask more but he was cut off.

"We need to get away from that truck. I know the guy and he purposefully tried to crash us. Knowing him, he'll try again."

Phil was a little dizzy from the U-turn but still yelled, "Why the hell do they want to crash us, Dan!?"

"Long story, not for right now."

Dan looked in his rear view mirror and saw 3 hyped up mustangs behind them. Thank god most of the traffic was gone. Time to use his skills.

"I suggest you hold on. I'm gonna lose the guys behind us."

They quickly grabbed something. The glint in Dan's eye meant something was going to happen. Right as the light in front of them turned red and a few cars began turning ACROSS the intersection, Dan began drifting the car in a crescent to avoid them and then straightened off. That took care of two of them.

"Shit."

He saw a parking garage with a roundabout and grinned. One thing his boss never taught any kids after his case was drifting. Unless any of the old gang was back with him, its unlikely the mustang man had the skill. Louis saw his target and gulped.

"Are you sure you can drift that mate? It looks extremely tight."

Dan drove in and headed toward the entrance to the spiral.

"Oh don't worry." He smirked, "I'm a professional."

They very soon experienced what it was like to be in a car with a professional drifter. They weren't entirely sure they liked it. Everyone, specifically Jim who had a wife, was glad for it though. If not, they could be dead.

Once they went up, Dan rolled his window down and checked for the mustang's engine. Nothing. So, he didn't even try to follow them? His boss -old boss- must have been rusty when explaining the rules of Cat and mouse. The Cat isn't supposed to give up easily.

"Well guess what? The Joyride's over! I'm gonna just park here for awhile. Don't wanna risk mustang man catching us as we leave."

The others got out of the car and just sat down. What on earth did Dan do for a job? Jim asked him just that.

Chuckling and blushing a bit, he answered," Well, when I said job I might have been lieing... I never had any jobs that included driving, legal ones anyway..."

At this, the others paused their breathing. Legal ones? Dan did something illegal?

"You did something illegal? What the heck was it?" Louis exclaimed

"Yeah mate, why would you do that?"

A sigh, "I...I used to street race. And not the pathetic 60 meter fast tracks they show in movies. I -we- went fast, and wild. Mostly in back alleys far from where we lived and sometimes in the busy streets. It was something I found after school one day. One of my bullies, Trevor Ouge, had made a deal with me. If i beat him in a street race, he'd stop bulling me. If he beat me well, it was gonna be bad.

" Deciding I had no choice, I did it. He gave me three days to practice and oh- I practiced. Granted I was still a fetus but I had a knack for it. That won me the race. After I won, a man confronted me. His name was Gabe and he offered me a job as a "professional" drifter. Me being still hyped over winning, said yes. That was my mistake.

"Gabe was a great teacher and because he entered me in so many races I got really good and eventually gained money; but it was a scam. He stole most of the money I had made after about 3 months and with no other alternative I quit. He had the money but lost his best drifter. When he figured that out he started looking for me. I had moved and when I did, I had assumed he was gone forever...Guess not."

His friends, and Boyfriend looked at him strangely. He saw a little pity but mostly excitement...and pride? Why would they be proud? Apparently he said it out load because Jim answered.

"Because you gave up something like that. It was smart move and one I'm glad you made. Also, that you weren't a crazy driver after that. If I died Tan would be very upset."

There's Jim being the sweet one. The others, even Phil agreed. He got up and pecked Dan's lips briefly.

"Yeah. Thanks for not dying before I met you. Anyway, we can probably head down now. Where was it we were going?"

Alfie almost gagged when he responded, "Amusement park. Though, I'm really sure I don't want to go now. Maybe go home and watch movies with Zoë but definitely no roller coasters."

The others agreed and they got back in the car, making sure to strap in tight. Who knows what kind of trip back it would be!


End file.
